Recently, the CDC YTS Workgroup proposed revisions to several outcome measures on the state YTS to improve their readability, applicability and capacity in measuring specific indices from the 2005 publication Key Outcome Indicators for Evaluating [unreadable] Comprehensive Tobacco Control Programs. The purpose of the proposed study is to conduct a split-sample administration of the Mississippi Youth Tobacco Survey in order to assess whether current outcome indicators are affected by changes in the wording and format of the proposed instrument. We propose to administer two versions of a question to a random selection of individuals, using the same procedures for selection and administration. The research design involves the simultaneous drawing of split-sample two-stage sample of public middle and high schools selected proportional to enrollment size, in which classrooms will be chosen randomly with each having an equal probability of selection. Statistical analyses of the data will test for significant differences in the estimates derived from the current YTS questions and the proposed YTS questions. If statistically significant differences in the outcome estimates are observed, provide information on the effect of these question changes on the outcome measures and assess the direction and magnitude of the differences in the measures. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]